iPod Shuffle
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: iPod shuffle drabbles, mostly Doctor/Master or post-Time War related but will vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who iPod Shuffle**

**Tourniquet – Evanescence**

He stared into the dead space of the constellation of Kasterborous, watching the twin suns burning with no planet to circle them. It made perfect sense really, all that was left was the burning. Everything else, everyone else was gone. Except the burning suns and him. He wished he hadn't survived, he hated being alive with the knowledge of what he did, what happened because of him. He wished he didn't have to survive any longer, he wished he could just give up. But then he burst into flames too.

The regeneration had started.

**These Four Walls – Miley Cyrus**

He was safe. Although safe felt wrong, alien, not right. But he knew he was safe. He was alone again, but then he always ended up alone. He should be used to it but he still hated it. He still couldn't stopped the tears which had fallen from his eyes and dried on his cheeks. And it was worse this time, this time was like the end of the Time War all over again. This time he was truly alone in the universe, this time the Master was dead. It was just him and the protective hum of the TARDIS.

**Given Up – Linkin Park**

He tried to fight it. All his life he always tried to fight it. taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. But he couldn't, it was always there, it was always controlling him. Forcing him to take control of whatever was around him. Ahead of him was the Doctor, the drums _taptaptaptap _were calling for him to take control of this situation. Show who was in charge, who would always be in charge. But he didn't want to hurt the Doctor, not really. It was the drums, he had to fight them. He had to. But it _hurt. _

He gave up, raised his fist and hit the Doctor, knocking him to the ground.

**I'll Be Ok – McFly**

The Doctor was used to those words, used to telling people everything would be ok, that it would get better. It always got better, everything always worked out in the end. He would hug them close when they were scared, he remembered them all; Sarah, Tegan, Romana, Grace, Rose, Martha, everything would be all right and it was. But for once, just once he wished someone could tell him it would be ok and more he wished just for a moment that he could believe it.

**Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift**

Donna knew he underestimated himself. She also knew she would never full understand him, she was sure that know human ever could, he was too amazing, too complicated but she knew what she saw and he was a lot like her. He was loud and acted like he thought he was the most amazing man in the universe, but she could tell underneath it all he was scared, scared of messing up, scared of hurting people, scared of everything. And she knew he would never be able to see how much of a hero he was in everyone else's eyes.

**Sorry – Jonas Brothers**

"You left me!" Koschei screamed, "You said you'd always be there, you said you loved me, you said you understood."

Theta – although he was known as the Doctor by this point – couldn't keep the tears of regret out of his eyes, "I'm sorry. I… I was scared."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't change anything, _Doctor," _Koschei said his chosen name sarcastically, "You were scared? How do you think I felt? I _needed _you and you knew that. I will never forgive you for this. I HATE YOU"

The Doctor's tears broke through, clouding his vision and Koschei was gone when he looked again.

**Puzzle of My Heart – Westlife**

Rose Tyler had saved him, he would never deny that, because of that he knew he would never forget her. He'd never be able to, and he didn't want to. She had got him through the darkest patch of his life and yeah it wasn't suddenly all all right because of her but it was better, it was more bearable. And he loved her. He thought he did anyway, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure he knew what love was anymore. But if he was going to find out it would be through her.

**What About Us? – John Barrowman**

The Doctor didn't like to complain, he worried that if he complained the Master would leave and he couldn't bear that. But he didn't like how much was unspoken between them. He didn't like not knowing where he stood from one minute to the next. He didn't like the lack of control he knew he had. He didn't understand what their relationship was really about. He didn't like how little he really knew about it.

But he could accept it at the end of the day, because he loved the Master.

**Just Like You – Three Days Grace**

The Doctor knew the Master was his polar opposite, everyone knew it, everyone said it. The Master was desperate for control, the Doctor just wanted to observe. The Master wanted to hurt people, the Doctor wanted to help them. The Master was out for destruction, the Doctor was out for salvation. And yet looking at the Master, the Doctor knew that despite all that they were exactly the same. The Doctor knew he was just like him deep down.

**Shine – Take That**

It broke the Doctor's heart, even now centuries later, to see what the Master had become. He saw the monster he had allowed himself to become, the way he had given in to the drums and it hurt. All the things he had done, chosen to do, enjoyed doing. And yet he knew, he _knew _that deep down he wasn't a bad person, he didn't want to be like it. He knew deep down Koschei was still there, trying to shine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lipstick – Jedward**

Something was him was like a car crash. Lucy Saxon knew that was the best way to describe her husband. He was dangerous and destructive and yet there was something hypnotic, something awe striking, something addictive about him. And that was what she fell in love with, he was the typical lovable bad boy. And now she knew that she had been stupid, she knew Harry – the Master – was going to be the death of her.

Unless she got there first.

**Iridescent – Linkin Park**

He closed his eyes tightly, but the images just danced on his eyelids, forcing him to keep watch. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't busy himself, he couldn't do anything to make the images stop. It wouldn't leave him alone. It would never leave him alone. It followed him everywhere. It hurt. It hurt so very much, making him want to scream until his voice was gone, making him want to hurt something, making him want to just give in. It would never go, never leave never pause.

The Time War would always be there, right at the front of his mind. Forcing him to remember what he could never forget.

**Wisdom, Justice and Love – Linkin Park **(iTunes is in a LP mood apparently)

"I don't understand how you do it, Doctor. You've been through so much heartache, so much grief, so much pain and yet you still have a smile on your face. It must be fake."

The Doctor shook his head, "It's not. Most of the time it's not. There's always something to smile about."

"You really believe that? 'Cause most of the time, I don't and I've been through so much less than you."

"You find things, it's not easy, it's never easy," the Doctor explained, "but it's possible, little things which are actually huge. Love, justice, knowledge, kindness, all sorts really."

**Going Under – Evanescence**

_Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, _Koschei tried to control it, he tried to make sense of it, he tried to think straight and yet none of it was in his control. His own mind wasn't in his control. And no one understood, Theta tried to but he couldn't, he couldn't possibly. His perfectly calm, sane mind made sense, Koschei wasn't sure he knew what sense was. He just wanted a break, he just wanted a moment where he didn't have to fight against himself. He just wanted a moment where everything was all right, where he didn't feel like he was drowning and would never find dry land.

**Just A Girl – No Doubt**

Donna felt empty, like there was something missing from her life, like she had lost something, but she hadn't lost anything. Everything was still exactly the same as normal, boring and mundane yes, but normal nonetheless. She was going about the same, everyday life, going to work, coming home, eating tea, watching telly, going to bed. Why did she feel like once upon a time she didn't something different, something more? And she saw it sometimes, a look her Gramps would give her when he thought she wasn't looking, a look that suggested she'd lost something. But what was it?

**I Need You – Westlife**

Koschei never meant to hurt Theta. He would never mean to hurt Theta, he loved him too much to intentionally cause him pain. But he couldn't control it, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't help it. The drums were forcing him too, the drums were begging him to, the drums were making him. It wasn't his fault. But he knew that was no excuse. And now Theta was talking about leaving and he couldn't stop him, there was nothing he could do. But Theta didn't seem to understand, he didn't seem to see just how much Koschei needed him.

**Safe – Westlife (**Now a Westlife mood?**)**

To the eyes of the average human she was just a box, an out of place, out of date, out of time box with no importance. Most people wouldn't even notice that it was there, that's how unimportant she was. Except to him. To him she was everything, she was home, she was protection, she was his one and only constant, she was the only one who would ever understand. She was the only one left who knew him inside out and upside down and still loved him and couldn't judge him for it. And she would always keep him safe.

**Corrupted – McFly **

He was reckless, he was careless, he wondered around the universe blindly, not really noticing what was happening around him, trying everything he could, not caring if he got hurt in the process. Sometimes, just sometimes, he didn't even care if others got hurt in the process, but most the time he did. But sometimes he didn't notice. Sometimes he only saw destruction and sometimes he enjoyed that. It made him feel like he was home again, back on Gallifrey, still lost in that war. He missed it simply because now it was all he knew, all he could remember, all he cared about.

**All Or Nothing – Westlife (**And more Westlife :D)

Mickey Smith could never quite accept that Rose Tyler wasn't his anymore. He hated how he would go running whenever she called, he hated how he would do whatever she said. He hated that it was obvious she was in love with old Big Ears but wouldn't have the decency to actually officially end it with him. He hated it all. He hated not knowing where she was, or if she was safe. He hated knowing that Rose could never choose him because he was too normal. But mostly, mostly he hated that he still loved her and he probably always would.

**Moodswings – Charlotte Church**

The Doctor was a calm person, he was a reasonable person, he was a loving person. He hated arguing, he hated fighting, and he never resorted to violence. But no one would be calm all the time, no one could keep their cool constantly, no one could be reasonable 24/7, it was a physical impossibility. A physical impossibility made even worse by the fact that the Master was now in the TARDIS. Which he loved, of course he loved that. But by Rassilon that man was so irritating, it was like he was trying to make the Doctor blow his stack. Which of course the Doctor didn't doubt for one moment was the case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Be Tamed – Miley Cyrus**

The Master was crazy. There was no denying that. He was loud, controlling, and downright insane. He was uncontrollable, unstoppable and yet there was something about him that made the Doctor's hearts flutter like a school girl with a crush. It wasn't right, it wasn't normal for a man of his age. Not only that but the Master was his best enemy, he shouldn't be, _couldn't _be thinking about him this way. It went against everything. But it was the Master. He was so… there wasn't even a word, he was just so untameable, so lovable.

**The End – McFly**

He was dying, he knew that. Another life was ending, but he was all right with it. Well he wasn't, he was dying, he would never be ok with that. But this time it wasn't as bad as last time. This time he hadn't died because he was destroying something, this time he was dying because he was saving something. This time he was dying so that Rose would survive, and that would always be worth it. And death wasn't the end, not for a Time Lord. Really death was just a new beginning. Another start.

**Don't Speak – No Doubt**

The Doctor preferred it when the Master didn't speak. Maybe that was harsh, maybe it wasn't fair. But it was nicer that way. When the Master was silent, he was sweet, kind, loving. When he was silent his eyes and touch spoke many words, all the words he wanted to hear. When he was silent the Doctor truly believed the Master loved him, that he wanted to and would stay, it was what he needed, it was what the silence told him they both needed. It was better than words, it made more sense without words. Words just got in the way.

**Don't Know Why – McFly**

The Master loved the Doctor. He wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't tell anyone. He might not do anything about it. But it was there in his mind and in his hearts. He loved the Doctor. And he knew the Doctor loved him too, that was more obvious. That had always been obvious. The Master didn't know why he loved the Doctor though, the Doctor was the complete opposite of him and so much had changed since they were Theta and Koschei and head over hills. So much had changed, everything had. Everything except how he felt.

**What Makes A Man – Westlife **

Rose Tyler. There was something about her that made him ignore every rule he had made. Something about her that made his defences fall. Something about her that made him smile when before he hadn't been able to stop crying. Something about her that made him fall head over hills once more. Something about her that made him want contact when before he had only wanted distance. Something about her. She was his saviour. She had made him who his was now. There was something about her that was just everything he wanted, everything he need. She was his Rose.

**Falling For You – Busted **

He wasn't the type to get a crush, he wasn't the type to fall for the people he was around for a long time. That was so very human, butterflies in his stomach, his hearts beating fasting, feeling the need to compliment her or hold her hand for longer than necessary, wanting to hug her just to know she was close to him, feeling dread at the thought of her leaving or getting hurt. It was so human. And yet, there was something about her that made him feel so human, that made him feel so much.

**I Don't Wanna Fight – Westlife**

The Master and the Doctor fought, it was what they did best, it was how they were. They fought like cats and dogs, their characters were like chalk and cheese, they were complete opposites. They fought about anything, anything and everything. They fought most nights. They fought until the Doctor cried or the Master stormed out, whichever came first.

But it was after the fight that made everything worth it. The Doctor lying in bed, numbly staring at the ceiling, not sleeping but not aware of anything around him. The Master hating the silence and joining him, pulling him into his arms. The silent whisper of sorry and staying there in each other's arms until the morning.

**I Live For The Day – Lindsay Lohan**

He felt a new lease of life, he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was because he had let everything go, he had tied up all the loose ends. Maybe it was because it had reached the point where so much had gone wrong that he knew nothing else good. He didn't care what it was, there was something different about this regeneration, this time he felt like smiling, he felt like grinning and screaming happily about nothing. This time the TARDIS was burning because he had fought the regeneration, and he should've been worried but still he felt the need to scream 'GERONIMO.'

**Scars – Miley Cyrus**

He was covered in scars, metaphorically speaking. Literally there was nothing, they'd all disappeared like they were never there, like nothing had ever gone wrong. And he thought about that, he found a great hope in there. He needed some sort of hope and there it was. It was hard, it was so very hard, things kept going wrong all the time, and he was covered in scars, but it was ok. It would be fine because scars healed.

**Eight Letters – Take That**

You could say a lot with very little words, the Doctor knew that though rarely expressed it. He preferred to ramble on and say as much as possible. Mostly because it was necessary. But the Doctor was a Time Lord. He wasn't. He was still the Doctor, but he was human. That was a major difference. And there were so many differences between Time Lords and Humans and the biggest this time was Rose. He got Rose, he could spend his life with Rose. He could say what the Time Lord Doctor hadn't had the chance to last time.

Eight letters, three words, one meaning: "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The. Fluff. I think part of me died writing this chapter. Taylie, you better appreciate this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love – John Lennon**

It was about the only thing the Doctor still believed him. It was about the only thing that kept him going. People doubted its existence, people said after the Time War how could he possibly say there was such a thing as love? Surely there was only pain and heartbreak and death. But in his eyes it was all because of love. Without love there couldn't be heartbreak, without love the deaths wouldn't hurt, there wouldn't be as much pain. Of course love was there. Love was always there. And without love there was no hope, there was no warmth or smiles. He had to believe in love, it was all that was left.

**Smile – McFly**

The Doctor wasn't a happy person much these days, he struggled a lot of time to find things to be happy about. He struggled not to find himself lost in his grief and pain and forget about everything else. He struggled to keep going and not give up and just hide in the TARDIS forever and never face the universe. He struggled with life. He struggled with everything because he had lost it all. He lost his planet, he lost Rose, he lost the Master, he lost Martha, he lost Donna.

But he knew, he knew he couldn't just give up. He knew he had to try. So he smiled, because it was a good enough start.

**Permanent December – Miley Cyrus**

Constant winter, that was definitely how it felt. Everything hurt and it wasn't getting better, he wasn't sure it would get better, he wasn't sure how it was possible for it to get better. It just got worse, always worse. He learnt that hell had no ground, it was always possible to fall further. It was never the bottom, it could always get worse. And it was cold, it was so very cold, and lonely. He longed for the warmth of a hug, for a friend to break the loneliness, he longed for someone to understand. He longed for the winter to be other. He longed for the Doctor.

**Our Song – Taylor Swift**

Rose watched the Doctor from across the TARDIS and couldn't help but smile. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met, and knew no one she ever would meet could come close to how amazing he was. And she also knew that there were so many differences between them, she was only human, she could never be as smart as him or as generally amazing. But she also knew that when it was just the two of them there was something between, a level of understanding and care and dare she even think, _love? _And it was just theirs.

**Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

The Doctor felt his hearts break at the sight, quickly followed by a feeling of stupidity. He couldn't help it though, seeing the Master on the screen in front of his kissing his wife hurt a hell of a lot more than he ever thought it would. But the Master hadn't been his for centuries, he had every right to have someone else, the Doctor himself had fallen for so many companions over the years, not in the same way but he had fallen none the less. He had no right to be hurt by this, he had no right to care, but it wasn't in his control.

**Song For Ten – Neil Hannon**

He had sent Rose back, she was safe, that was all that really mattered. He didn't mind so much if he died now, as long as Rose was safe. Rose had saved him from himself after the Time War, Rose had made him the person who now was again, he couldn't die at all peacefully if he didn't know he had returned the gesture and saved her. He just hoped she listened to him, he needed her to have a good life, he needed her to be happy, he needed her to be fantastic like he knew she was.

**Heaven – John Barrowman**

The Doctor couldn't help by find himself lost in the past, how it used to be before he left Gallifrey. Back when he and the Master were young and wild and free and madly, madly in love, before everything had gone wrong, before life and reality had got in the way and destroyed it. But he still loved him and on some level he knew the Master knew it, but at the same time he knew it could never be the same. It would never be like it was, but that wasn't to say there couldn't be anything. This year was hell, a continuous hell, but when the Master came into his cell at night there were moments of heaven.

**Hero – Skillet (** iTunes cooperates and gives me a Skillet song… and it's one of the least D/M one I have -.-… I can force it :P**)**

Theta watched Koschei lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he could see the tears starting to build up in his eyes, he could see the pain set in on his face and once again Theta felt completely helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do, no way he could help. He knew Koschei had to fight this himself, he knew that he would only make it worse if he said or did anything. He knew Koschei had the strength in himself to fight it, he knew Koschei could make it, it was just hard watching.

**Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

Koschei stared in horror as Theta walked away from him, an argument started in his mind, follow him, don't follow him, make him stay let, let him go. Which was for the best? Theta had made the decision to go, and Koschei knew it was his fault. If he forced him to stay everything would be worse, but if he let him go he would lose him forever and he wasn't sure he could bear that. But he loved Theta, he had to respect his decision, he had to watch him walk away, he had to deal with the tears always falling down his face, he had to cope with the cracks forces his hearts to pieces. He just wished someone could understand this wasn't just some high school crush.

**One Man Show – Jonas Brothers**

The Doctor told himself that this time he was going to it alone. This time he was going to stay alone. It was safer. He didn't need anyone, he'd be fine alone. It was for the best. Whenever he was with anyone they'd leave or get hurt or killed and each time it hurt, each time another part of his hearts would break and he wasn't sure he had much left to open out to be broken. He had to be alone, he had to keep it that way, he had to protect himself and he hearts.

**I am actually addicted to these song drabbles, they're so fun. But at the same time it's terrible for Vengeance which I'm putting off in favour of these. But never mind. R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Round and Round – Selena Gomez**

It was hardly surprising that if there were to be two Time Lords left in the whole of creation it would be them two. The Doctor couldn't help but think there was some sort of fate pulling them together all the time. Except he didn't believe in fate. But no matter what happened, him and the Master always ended up together. It was like some sort of vicious cycle; they were together, it went wrong, they fought, they we together, it went wrong, they fought. A never ending cycle they couldn't break out of it. And the Doctor wouldn't have even if he could.

**Down Goes Another One – McFly**

The Master looked down at what he had done. Another death had happened at his hand. He never cared. In fast it would be fair to say that he normally enjoyed it. There was something exhilarated about murder, something exciting, and calming. It shut the drums up. At least normally it did. This time was different. Everything was different this time. Everything was wrong this time. The drums were louder than ever and he knew this time it wouldn't wear off. Nothing would make this better. Nothing could salvage this because this time he regretted. This time he had killed the Doctor.

**I Cry – Westlife**

The Doctor didn't cry a lot, although this regeneration begged to differ on that comment. But it wasn't often. He didn't cry when Gallifrey burnt and died, he was too lost, too numb then. But he cried when he lost Rose, the first time he had allowed himself to feel love since the Time War. Losing her had left him completely empty again. But then he didn't cry for a long time. Until now. Until he saw his one and only true love die in his arms refusing to regenerate. Even when he managed to stop the tears and pull himself together, he was still a mess inside and he knew that would never change.

**3 Am – Busted**

Theta knew that if Koschei's parents found him, he'd be dead. He knew if Koschei's brother saw him he's be dead. And the way Koschei was feeling, if he saw Theta standing outside his window in the middle of the night Theta would probably be dead. But Theta didn't care, he needed to talk to Koschei, he needed to sort this out, he needed to make this right. Even if it was 3 o'clock in the morning and every sensible Time Lord was sleeping, he'd rather not be sensible if it meant he could tell Koschei how much he loved him.

**Extraordinary Girl – Greenday**

Melody Pond wished she understood what was going on. She wished someone would explain to her just so she knew. No, actually, that wasn't really what she wanted. What she wanted was a Mummy, someone to hug her and tell her it was all right. Someone to protect her. Someone who wasn't trying to turn her into a weapon. Someone who would love her and make her feel safe. Someone to stop herself crying herself to sleep every night. Someone to chase away her fears. Someone to give her a childhood and make her feel like there was a point to life.

**Back To December – Taylor Swift**

If there was one thing Tegan regretted it was leaving the Doctor. The second the TARDIS had left she knew it was a mistake. It had taken everything she had not to collapse into tears there and then and scream for him to come back, she didn't really want him to go. But she had to accept it, it had been her decision. But here he was again in front of her, she had been pulled into the TARDIS, except this wasn't her Doctor. He'd regenerated and he was so different, and all the words she had promised herself she'd use if she saw him again, the apologises, the regrets, died on her lips before she spoke then.

**Yesterday – Leona Lewis**

Everyone was different and he knew he had to go. Theta loved Koschei with all his hearts but he couldn't cope with what was happening. He knew Koschei didn't mean to hurt him, he knew Koschei couldn't control it, he knew Koschei was scared. But Koschei was hurting him and Theta was terrified by it and he knew he had to get away. He had to get away while he still loved Koschei, before he started hating him. He had to get away while there were still good memories that he could get by on.

**Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park**

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and turned away from it. He wandered through the corridors of the TARDIS and just collapsed on the bed in the first room he came to. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally and he didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He knew he should be upset, he should be hurting, but he was too tired to feel, he was too tired to even think. He just needed a break, he just needed everything to stop and go away. He just needed to stay in the TARDIS for an eternity and not go anywhere or do anything. And one thought circled his mind; _the suns had set on Gallifrey for the last time._

**True Colours – Glee Cast**

The Doctor watched the Master carefully, understanding him the way he always had. Seeing the truth beneath the image he was giving the world, giving the universe. He knew the Master tried to pass this image off on him as well, but he knew the Master didn't realised that there was no way he could hide anything from him. The Doctor knew him inside out, always had and always will. The Doctor saw the scared little boy beneath the murderous outer. He saw the love behind the hatred. He saw everything. And he loved the Master because of it all.

**Hero in Me – Emily Osment**

Donna was just an ordinary girl before she met him. She was saw she would never do anything special, she was never be anything amazing but seeing him just for that day had shown her that she could be more than just a temp. Because of him she wanted to be something more. Because of him she wanted to do something more. She wanted to help people. She wanted to find the hero inside of her.

**A/N: This chapter's been the most diverse I think. It's had Classic-Who (Tegan) and series 6 (Baring in mind I hate series 6 this is something for me!) as well as my usual Doctor/Master-y ness and just a sprinkle of Donna. :P R&R and I'll love ya :P**


End file.
